Twilight and Flurry Heart Time
Twilight and Flurry Heart Time is the twenty-second episode of the second season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot While Ransik, Nadira, Dean Cadance and Shining Armor were on their one week vacation at Kokomo, Twilight Sparkle is now spending her time watching over Flurry Heart with some help from Leia's young counterpart to help babysit. As for Ivan Ooze, He, Dr. Eggman, Hacker, Buzz and Delete had other plans at Panorama City. So, It's up to the Harmony Force Rangers to join forces with the Data Squad, Ninjetti, Zeo, Space, Samurai, Unofficial Mega and Nine Force Power Rangers in order to stop them. Ransik, Nadira, Shining Armor and Dean Cadance make ready for Kokomo One day, Twilight Sparkle and Spike were returning home from Canterlot High when Ransik, Nadira, Dean Cadance and Shining Armor payed a visit. Cadance and Shining Armor asked Twilight to take care of Flurry Heart while they join Ransik and Nadira on their one week vacation in Kokomo. As for Thorax, He was put in charge of Crystal Prep Academy while Professor Utonium and Amethyst were watching over the lab. Leaving for Kokomo/Young Leia offered to help Twilight/Mokona Communicates Princess Emeraude Just as Ransik, Nadira, Shining Armor and Cadance were about to take their plane to Kokomo, Cadance and Shining Armor showed Twilight everything needed for Flurry Heart in the diaper bag. At last, They took their flight to Kokomo for their week off. Then, Young Leia offered Twilight to help her babysit Flurry Heart as she said "yes". And then, Mokona Modoki begins to communicate with Princess Emeraude. Ivan Ooze's next evil plan at Panorama City/Arriving at Kokomo for some fun Meanwhile at the Ooze Lair, Dr. Eggman, Hacker, Buzz and Delete arrived from the future to join an alliance with Ivan Ooze and his company. So, He came up with an evil plan as he puts Serrator, Prince Gasket, Princess Archerina and Darkonda in charge to carry on his plan as Mondo, Minus and Pandora joins them. Meanwhile at Kokomo, Ransik, Nadira, Shining Armor and Cadance arrived to enjoy their week off. Twilight and her friends came at the Crystal Prep Lab/Zordon warns the Rangers Then, Twilight and her friends came at the Crystal Prep Lab to see Professor Utonium and Amethyst as Zordon warned them about Ivan Ooze's next evil plan. Arriving at Panorama City/Meeting with Mentor Ji, Palutena, Pit and the other Rangers Soon, Twilight and her friends arrived at Panorama City as they bump into Bulk, Skull and Spike who're just on their vacation. When they notice their morphers, They discovered them as Power Rangers and gave their word to keep their identities a secret along with their home base. As they arrived at the Shiba House, They met with Mentor Ji, Lady Palutena, Pit, The Cybersquad, Widget, Wanda and the Data Squad, Ninjetti, Zeo, Space, Samurai, Unofficial Mega and Nine Force Power Rangers. Playing with Flurry Heart/Twilight helps Leia change Flurry Heart's diaper Just as everyone gets settled in, Twilight and Leia spend their time playing with Flurry Heart. Just when she needed her diaper changed, Twilight helped Leia with it. Bottle feeding and burping Flurry Heart/Starting to love Jayden, Lauren and Mia Then, Twilight showed her to bottle feed and burp Flurry Heart. With that done, She started to love Jayden, Lauren and Mai when she came to them. Training to prepare for battle/Practicing their Symbol Powers Soon, Twilight and her friends were at the training field as they prepare to battle. Then, They started practicing their Symbol Powers as they remembered as Ji bestowed the Samurai Power Discs. Cadance and Nadira begin their girls shop/Ransik and Shining Armor's guys chat Back at Kokomo, Cadance and Nadira were doing some girls shopping together. As for Ransik and Shining Armor, They had their guys chat about the good times everyone had. Deker trains Twilight, Robbie and Jayden/The Saber as their own teacher Meanwhile at Panorama City, Deker trained Twilight, Robbie and Jayden to make ready to take down Serrator, Minus, Mondo and Pandora. He even predicted their sabers as their own teacher. Twilight and the Red Rangers make their plan/Teamwork for saving the world As Twilight and her friends gathered the other Rangers at the Secret Lab, She and the Red Rangers started making plans put their teamwork into saving the world. The Beginning of the Electronic and Japan Power Team Up Then, The Harmony Force, Data Squad, Ninjetti, Zeo, Space, Samurai, Unofficial Mega and Nine Force Power Rangers along with the Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys and Young Leia begin their teamwork putting a stop to Minus, Mondo, Pandora, Darkonda, Serrator and the remaining Machine Empire. Release the Megazords/Seven New Legendary Formation/Victory for the Rangers However, Klank and Orbus made them bigger as Minus, Mondo and Pandora made themselves bigger as Serrator got bigger after being taken down. Luckily, The Elemental Ultrazord was given the ability to activate it's Legendary Data Squad, Ninjetti, Zeo, In Space, Samurai, Unofficial Mega and Nine Force Formation to take them down along with the Egg Titans and Giant Moogers. Finally, The Power Rangers were victorious. Ivan Ooze gets even more upset/Working on a new evil plan However, Ivan Ooze gets even more upset with the Power Rangers winning. Just as he absorbed the fallen remaining Machine Empire along with what's left of Darkonda and Serrator, He start working on his next evil plan just as Dr. Eggman, Hacker, Buzz and Delete left. Ransik, Nadira, Shining Armor and Cadance came home/Twilight and her friends on vacation One week later after the battle, Ransik, Nadira, Shining Armor and Cadance have finally returned home. As Mentor Ji, Deker and Dahlia explained what happened while they're gone, Ransik rewarded Twilight and her friends to go on their own vacation. Rangers Harmony Force Data Squad Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs Ninjetti Rangers Zeo Rangers Space Rangers Samurai Rangers Unofficial Rangers Nine Force Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Ecliptor *Florida *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *The Wind Sisters *Professor Utonium *Amethyst Utonium *Ms. Sara Bellum *Zordon Allies *Young Leia *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Jankenman *Aikko *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Bell, Bullet, Bloom, Bolt, Breezie, Berry, Barasia and Burpy *The Rowdyruff Boys: Brick, Boomer, Butch, Bull, Blitz, Barrel, Blaze, Blaster, Bliss, Buzzie, Blanc and Bill *Ken Utonium *The Gangreen Gang *Donny *Alpha 5, 6 and 7 *Mentor Ji *Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Spike Skullovitch Civilians *Flurry Heart *Mr. and Mrs. Shy *Trixie *Spike *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Sour Sweet *Sunny Flare *Sugarcoat *Lemon Zest *Indigo Zap *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Filthy Rich *Spoiled Rich *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Nyx *Danny Williams *Twilight Velvet and Night Light *Minty *Derpy *Toola Roola *DJ Pon-3 *Cherry Berry *Star Song *Zecora *Sprinkle Medley *Lyra Heartstrings *Moon Dancer *Snowdrop *Flower Wishes *Wysteria *Maud Pie *Golden Harvest *Cotton Candy *Cheerilee *Big McIntosh *Granny Smith *Gloriosa Daisy *Timber Spruce *The Mayor of Townsville *Ms. Keane *The Talking Dog *Mike Believe *Robin Snyder Villains *Ivan Ooze *Principal Cinch *Leia *Mondo the Magician *Pandora the Witch *Minus the Wizard *The Night Wind *Masked Osodashi *Professor Dick *Dark Jankenman *Chelsea Holmes *Jenmmica *Furio *Treacheron *Deviot *Barbarax *Hexuba *Triskull *Morticon *Imperious *The Barbarian Beasts: Warmax, Shrieker, 50 Below and Fightoe *The Eight Terrors: Magma, Oculous, Serpentina, Megahorn, Hekatoid, Gekkor, Black Lance and Sculpin *Queen Machina *Prince Sprocket *Klank & Orbus *Louie Kaboom *Prince Gasket *Princess Archerina *The Machine Empire Generals: Venjix, Gerrok, Tezzla, Automon and Steelon *Darkonda *Serrator *Octoroo *Zurgane *Choobo *Motodrone *Shimazu *Vexacus *Ripcon *Cosmo Royale *Madame Odius *Frax *Gluto *Broodwing *General Havoc *Elgar *Rygog *Porto *General Crunch *General Shifter *Kilobyte *Professor Cog Trivia *Flurry Heart will love seeing Jayden, Lauren and Mia. *Ransik, Nadira, Dean Cadance and Shining Armor will be taking their one week vacation at Kokomo. *Mokona communicates Princess Emeraude that Leia is helping Twilight babysit Flurry Heart. *Leia will use the Bubbles Card, Mirror Card, Jump Card, Sword Card, Shot Card, Firey Card, Shield Card and Song Card in the episode. Transcript *Twilight and Flurry Heart Time (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225